


Yin and Yang

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this to cope, MY EMOTIONS, Spoilers, That SCENE oh my god, change your mind, i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: He woke up with a start. There was a ringing in his ears. Everything was black, and then gray, and then white. He heard his name being called out. It was Connie. He looked down. His gem, it was…Gone.





	Yin and Yang

He woke up with a start. There was a ringing in his ears. Everything was black, and then gray, and then white. He heard his name being called out. It was Connie. He looked down. His gem, it was…

 

Gone.

 

* * *

 

He reformed with a serene, calm feeling. The process was chaotic at first, with the last remnants of his Gem’s previous forms half-materializing in the light, but of course it settled on the only form it truly knew anymore: Steven.

 

Pink Diamond, Rose Quartz… Those names no longer meant anything. There was only Steven now.

 

* * *

 

Steven felt sick to his stomach. He felt sick everywhere. His entire body ached. He felt...heavy? As if every inch of his body weighed a thousand pounds. He looked up. He saw… himself? 

 

There was a pink version of himself standing at the opposite end of the room. He began moving towards it, realizing how much he needed it.

 

He  _ needed  _ himself.

 

* * *

 

Steven felt a cold fury all across his light body. He could not comprehend why, but he knew that White Diamond had done something to him. Something bad.

 

He looked over and saw his human half, writhing in agony on the silvery floor. Ah. She did  _ this  _ to him. White Diamond had hurt Steven. The most vulnerable, fragile part of Steven. Steven’s soul, his wisdom, his feelings… they were all there, quickly dying, about to be lost forever.

 

This could not be allowed.

 

* * *

 

Steven tried to force himself up, but he just couldn’t. His entire being felt...broken. White must have dropped his human body to the floor without so much as a second thought. He felt the strength of Connie lift him into a bridal carry, proceeding to walk towards the Pink Steven with all her might.

 

And no matter what White Diamond threw at Pink Steven, he blocked her with equal energy. He was uncontained, uncontrolled, and absolutely  _ raw _ with his sheer power. When White fired her most powerful blast, Pink Steven, his shields holding steady, wasn’t even fazed. In fact, it deflected her blast and knocked White Diamond— and everyone else —to the ground.

 

They began walking towards each other again...

 

* * *

 

 

Connie’s heart practically stopped as she handed Steven over,  _ her Steven,  _ to the Pink Steven. This Steven felt...familiar, but also not? Utterly alien, but also completely necessary? She felt like she knew him, but the question was, did he know her?

 

“Here,” she said, her voice about to crack.

 

Her eyes wide, she watched as Pink Steven took Human Steven in his arms. She watched in awe as Human Steven began to smile, and Pink Steven began to smile, laughing a giddy, unabashed laugh while they spun around and enveloped each other in a bright, white light…

 

* * *

 

 

Steven felt a surge of jubilation flow through him as he came in contact with Pink Steven. It was a strong, overwhelming happiness he hadn’t felt in a  _ while _ . And to his surprise, Pink Steven began laughing as well! They began spinning and dancing, strength returning to Human Steven’s body, enough for him to mirror Pink Steven’s movements as their elation reached its peak, bringing them together in perfect harmony.

 

Their forms merged together, one half fitting perfectly into the other. Like a puzzle, or a cog, but more elegant, more rounded, more… Steven.

 

It felt right. It felt  _ good. _

 

It was something he should have realized a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I am Not Okay after what this episode did to me.


End file.
